


Baby Mine

by deepestfathoms



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Crying, Dee Dee is Emma’s Mother AU, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I love this AU/headcanon, this is legit just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: Dee Dee had a daughter, once.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Baby Mine

Dee Dee would admit that she never really wanted to be a mother, but when she held that tiny baby with gorgeous amber eyes for the first time, she never wanted to let go.

She named her daughter Emma; it meant “universal” because that’s how much she meant to her. The infant brought a world forth that didn’t revolve around acting or popularity or money. A world where Dee Dee could be a human being.

A world that was destroyed.

Saying Eddie wasn’t happy was an understatement. He refused to even touch his daughter and glared at her like she was the spawn of Satan.

“That thing is going to ruin us.” He had spat.

“That ‘thing’ is your daughter.” Dee Dee reprimands, “And she’s not bad at all. Please, come hold her at least once. A girl needs her father.”

“ _No!_ ”

Dee Dee winced when Eddie raised his voice. She glanced anxiously over at the cradle in the corner of the room.

“It was a mistake.”

“Eddie-”

“I never should have let you carry it to full term.”

“Eddie, please-”

“Get rid of it.”

It felt like the entire world just came crashing down on Dee Dee’s shoulders.

She reeled away from her seething husband, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Then, she bristles like an intimidated lioness and glared, rising out of her seat.

“I’m not going to abandon my daughter!”

“Get rid of it or I’ll do it myself.”

In an instant, Dee Dee’s anger is smothered and replaced by wild terror. She looks horrified, staring at Eddie as if he’s already soaked in her child’s blood.

“You wouldn’t.” She whispered.

“Don’t test me, Dee Dee.” Eddie snarled, dark undertones edging his voice .

“I’ll call the police!”

“They wouldn’t get here in time.”

“You’ll be arrested!”

“And you’ll have to live with the guilt of letting your precious little baby die.”

Eddie had a smirk twitching on his lips. He was enjoying this- torturing and manipulating his wife. It was even better when he turned to the cradle and Dee Dee cried out, desperately grabbing for his arm.

“Wait-!!” She shrieks, “Please don’t hurt her!” She begged through tears.

Eddie looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll-” Dee Dee struggled to speak, “I’ll take her somewhere else.” She finally chokes out, “Just, please, Eddie- _Please_ don’t hurt her.”

A horrible smile curls on Eddie’s lips.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Dee Dee moved quickly, afraid that Eddie might wring Emma’s tiny neck anyway if she took too long. She scooped the baby up into her arms and rushed out of the house, to the car.

For the longest time, after stopping in front of a fire station, she just sat in her car, staring out of the windshield with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her expression was neutral, but the way her breath would hitch and she eventually hunched against the steering wheel, sobbing, showed that her attempts at calming herself weren’t working. She just cried and cried until the tiny bundle in the passenger seat shifted and the baby made a quiet noise. That alerts Dee Dee and she picked her daughter up. Finally, she steps out of the car.

It’s cold and wet and rainy. Emma squirms and whimpers at the freezing air on her cheeks and Dee Dee does her best to hush her. With one final kiss on her forehead, she sets the baby down on the pavement and ran back to her car.

She drives away, fast.

However, an hour later, she finds herself speeding back to the fire station, overcome with guilt and regret.

But her daughter was gone.

The worry and anguish and agony rose up too high- Dee Dee was choking on it. Her knees scraped against the pavement when she collapsed, sobbing loudly.

Did a wild animal come by and use Emma as their next meal? Was she killed? Did someone already pick her up? Were they going to be good to her? Were they going to torture and mutilate her little body for those videos on the Dark Web? Was she okay?

Dee Dee didn’t get answers until seventeen years later.

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
